City of Ruan
The City of Ruan is the main city in the Ruan Region of the Liberl Kingdom in The Legend of Heroes VI: Trails in the Sky. A harbor city in the west of Liberl, looking out upon Azelia Bay. Was formerly a major seaport, flourishing under ocean trade and transportation - but with the advent of orbalships, its profits and prominence alike have been dwindling more and more with each passing day. To combat this, the city's economy has begun focusing on tourism, taking advantage of its beautiful white-walled houses along the coast to attract sightseers. In addition, its "Langland Bridge" is now operating on a daily basis (with or without practical cause) in an attempt to make this drawbridge over the Roubine River a world-famous icon of the city. The city's elected official is Mayor Dalmore. = Locations = Businesses Other locations = Industries = As Liberl's only seaside town, Ruan's industry has long focused its activities on the storage and transportation of the goods that were brought into the country through its harbor, but as airliners started taking the place of oceanliners, the city's harbor has slowly started declining and part of the city has started investing in tourism instead. As a tourist destination, the city's beautiful sunsets, relaxed atmosphere, large beaches, luxury hotel and casino/restaurant have made it quite popular among travelers. Despite its port slowly slipping into disuse, Ruan still has a sizable fisherman population and fresh fish is the sole export product the city still provides. = Government & Politics = Like all of Liberl's larger cities aside from Grancel, Ruan is governed by a mayor who oversees the daily goingons in the city and who, as a member of the Royal Assembly, visits the capital on an annual basis to discuss the affairs of the country together with the Queen, the other mayors and other figures of prominence in Liberlian society. The initial mayor is Mayor Dalmore who lived on an estate on the east side of town together with his housekeeping staff. After Dalmore's role in the orphanage fire and robbery of the matron is revealed and he gets arrested, however, Ruan starts making preparation for its first election without the participation of a Dalmore scion. While Ruan officially had a democratically elected administration just like Rolent and Bose, the city remained somewhat of an aristocracy even after the influence of the noble class in Liberl had diminished in other parts of the country and members of the Dalmore family kept getting elected since that was simply how things had always been. With the fall of the last Dalmore descendant, it appears that the mayoral position will see some fresh blood at long last. Aside from being split in the middle geographically, the city is also split in a political sense. Being a port town originally, Ruan is still home to many fishermen and sailors, especially among the people in the southern district, who'd like the harbor to be restored to its former prominence. The northern part of town, on the other hand, has steadily adopted the idea of Ruan as a tourist-oriented town, with many people working as shopkeepers, tour guides and casino/hotel staff, and while they had no sympathy for Dalmore, they still agree with his tourism-focussed vision. With Portos, the harbormaster, and Norman, the hotel owner, as candidates representing each of the two visions, Ruan's election is bound to have a big influence on the city as a whole. = Maps = Ruan - North Block.png|Ruan - North Block Ruan - South Block.png|Ruan - South Block Ruan Landing Port.png|Ruan Landing Port Ruan - Mayor's Residence.png|Ruan - Mayor's Residence Category:Locations